Many individuals, especially the elderly, have a tendency to forget to take their medications and other health supplements, such as vitamins. Missed medication can cause mild to severe medical issues. So too can accidentally taking a second dose of a medication when an individual cannot recall whether he or she already took the medication. To be effective, many medications and vitamins must be taken on a daily basis, sometimes even multiple times a day. Although medication and vitamin organizers exist that indicate a general segment of a day, such as morning, noon, night, or bedtime, at which a medication and/or vitamin should be taken, such fail to specify a specific time, which can cause an individual to vary a time he or she takes a medication and/or vitamin each day by several hours. There is a risk of possible drug and vitamin interactions, as well as the loss of benefits, if a medication is not ingested properly, missed, or taken at the wrong time, as well as if a medication is taken with a vitamin that affects the effectiveness of the medication. Therefore, it is imperative that the elderly, as well as many other segments of the population, easily and accurately remember to take their regular medications, daily vitamins, and any other health supplements at regular times each day.